


The Deal

by margarks



Category: Troubleshooter Inc. - Suzanne Brockmann
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margarks/pseuds/margarks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lazy (sort of) morning with the boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through _Force of Nature_.  
>  Written for the “chaos" (# 4) prompt at [smallfandomflsh](http://smallfandomflsh.livejournal.com).

Jules was... neat.

Robin grinned at the thought. No, he wasn't exactly a nazi about it, but Robin knew that it bothered Jules to see a mess piled up in the kitchen, or their clothes strewn across the floor. Though, if Robin kept him busy enough, Jules would wait until morning before gathering their discarded clothing and neatly placing it in with the laundry.

Robin thought it was pretty appropriate considering that Jules had been cleaning him up practically since the moment they'd met.

His life had been a mess when he'd met Jules. And had turned into utter chaos afterward. Those years that he'd spent first trying to deny what Jules had known, what Robin had always feared, then finally, finally giving in. But even then, even after he'd admitted that he was gay, that he'd wanted Jules all along, he'd still been a broken, bleeding mess.

He'd assuaged some of the... _need_ with Adam. A part of Robin understood that he'd been punishing himself, too. Because each time he slept with Adam, he bled a little more.

The day Jules had knocked on his hotel room door, Robin had finally felt whole again.

Of course, it had taken a lot more than that before he'd put his life back together again, or maybe he should say that he'd finally gotten it together because it had never truly been right in the first place.

And, yeah, it had been Jules all the way.

Without Jules, Robin would still be hiding behind a bottle and a pretty woman, pretending that having his face on the cover of People was the only thing he needed to be happy.

“Sweetie,” Jules said, sounding sleepy as he rolled over to press a good morning kiss to Robin's lips. “I really want to - “

“Clean the house today?” Robin finished for him, grinning from ear to ear.

Jules blushed, making Robin kiss him again, this time harder, hotter and longer than the first. When they broke apart they were both panting, and Robin loved the way Jules' eyes had gone hazy and half-lidded.

“I'll make you a deal, babe,” Robin said, rolling so that he had Jules pinned beneath him. “Give me another hour,” Robin said, pressing a kiss to Jules' throat and nuzzling his neck. “Maybe two.” He pulled away with a lascivious grin.

“And what do I get?” Jules was grinning back, hands gripping lightly at Robin's hips.

“Me,” Robin answered immediately. “All the way. All day.” He licked at Jules' ear, nibbling at the lobe. “I'll even hold the Lysol for you,” he said in a seductive whisper.

Jules' laugh made Robin's heart stutter, like it always did, and his smile made Robin's stomach flutter.

“Deal.”

And then they were kissing and Robin forgot about everything but the way Jules felt beneath him, warm and giving and perfect.

 

THE END.


End file.
